


What's Your Fantasy?

by Apollo55



Series: Curiosities [1]
Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Ejaculation, Erections, M/M, Masturbation, dms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Walls are thin...





	What's Your Fantasy?

            Friday had come. Marty work up alone in a hotel room meant for two people. The second person would be joining him that evening, something about kayfabe and not wanting anyone to see them coming out of the same room. It all sounded so scandalous. Even more scandalous when Marty combined it with his over worked mind. Ever since he’d seen the infamous “DM”, all he could think about was Kenny. Mostly just Kenny’s cock really. Everything about it was arousing. The pinkish color of it, the veins, the thickness, the length, and the twitch in made when he ejaculated. Marty hadn’t thought this deeply about a man since he fucked around with Fergal after a Rev Pro show. Kenny in some ways reminded him of Fergal, shy, discreet, overly sensitive, overly kind, and terribly beautiful blue eyes. Marty looked up at the ceiling, he had been keeping a mental record of how many times a day he was pleasuring himself to thoughts of Kenny. It had become almost an unbearable number, still here he was stroking his own cock thinking about another man’s slamming into his ass. He wasn’t experienced enough to actually play out any of his fantasies and he was also certain Kenny wouldn’t look twice at him. He looked down at himself. He felt a bit of shame realizing how little he had to think about Kenny before he was fully aroused.

            The show was going well. It was flawless. Everything had the makings of a perfect send off for Adam Cole. It all went off without a hitch. The promo, the in-ring attack, everything. It was something to be proud of. Marty looked at everyone in the back, they were making plans to go out to eat one last time. Trying to find what would have been open when they got back to their hotel. Marty could see Kenny staring at him. He was pretty sure it was for confirmation, but he wasn’t sure. He kind of just nodded. He felt flush when Kenny smiled. For the rest of the night he just followed along with everyone else. Somewhat blindly trying to figure out what all he was agreeing too. He knew damn well when Kenny was looking in his direction, he was red. He watched him fall back behind everyone else when they walked to the diner the planned to eat at.

            After the meal Kenny followed Marty, bags in hand to the room they were sharing. Marty knew it was going to be awkward. He glanced in the room mirror. They’d only been in the room a few minutes when Kenny completely stripped down. He wasn’t purposely watching, but a few stolen glances wouldn’t hurt. He knew the idea was terrible when he could feel himself hardening. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to take care of it or conceal it to change. He tried adjusting it a couple times, if he could at least go to the bathroom, he’d be fine. He glanced back in the mirror to see if Kenny was dressed, he was still just walking around nude. Marty took initiative and stood up. He stripped down. Forgetting the level of arousal, he was at, he turned to face the bed. He noticed Kenny’s eyes shift. He grabbed a pillow and concealed himself long enough to go into the bathroom. He mumbled something about taking a shower.

             He wasn’t sure how he was going to approach this when he went out. Kenny was going to know what he was in there doing? He was never in this situation, sure he masturbated a lot while room sharing, they just were never sitting on the other side of the door. Marty took a deep breath, sitting on the floor, back against the cool tub, he couldn’t think of anything but Kenny laying out on the bed shirtless. The way he was casual about nudity. He didn’t flinch at seeing another man’s erect cock. Marty couldn’t go back out there still hard. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself. As long as he was quiet Kenny wouldn’t know.

            Kenny’s eyes shifted from the television to the door. He was positive that he could hear his name being muttered between heavy breaths and moans. He didn’t want to embarrass Marty. Maybe he heard him wrong? Maybe he was saying “Penny” or “Cammy”. Kenny heard his fair share of sexual encounters and masturbation through thing Japanese walls, but no he was positive that no one was quite this loud. He turned the television up a little to drown out the slightly distracting moans. He heard the shower start, probably should have at least turned that on before he started. Time had passed, Kenny wasn’t too sure how long Marty was in there since the shower started. Kenny’s eyes shifted to the door when he saw Marty coming out. He wasn’t sure if Marty realized he could hear him. He didn’t want to make it too awkward but he came to terms with Marty moaning out his name. He looked at Marty slightly wet, shirtless, in a pair of loose shorts. Kenny wasn’t always the bravest when it came to his feelings but he was coming to terms with his attraction to Marty. It was somewhat of a turn on that Marty was at the very least sexual attracted to him. Kenny watched Marty crawl into his bed and shut off the lamp closest to him.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“I am.”

“Alright. Good night.” Kenny gathered himself. “Oh, before you fall asleep, next time you want to moan my name, let me know and I can make it worthwhile.”

 

 


End file.
